Pink and Yellow: Conundrums of the Heart
by NaluKnight
Summary: Oh my god, that blonde girl is absolutely gorgeous! And hey, she just might maybe have be into me as well, but what do I know, I'm just a crazy pink-haired loser trying to get through high school alive. Yuri nalu AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this was originally a present for kattheneeko and was posted on tumblr, I decided to post it here as well.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Holy shit," Gray muttered, making Natsu turn her head in the direction her friend was looking at. She did a double take when she did, vigorously rubbing her eyes to get a better look. There, walking down the hall, was the most gorgeous girl she had ever seen. She sported dark blue jeans that neatly tucked into her brown boots and a soft, green wool sweater. She had long blonde hair running down her back in a ponytail, reaching past her shoulders with a few strands framing her pretty face. The sweater did nothing to hide her curvy body, which was highly attractive, like that of a swimsuit model. What was most astonishing however, were her chocolate brown eyes; Natsu felt like she could get lost in them until the end of time.

Just like that, the blonde passed by her and Gray, giving them a generous view of her backside, only half covered by her backpack. She turned to say something to Gray, finding him about to take a snapchat of the poor girl, and promptly slapped the phone to the ground.

"What the hell Natsu!" Gray said, picking up his phone from the ground, "You're lucky this thing doesn't have any cracks in it."

"Whatever, anything to stop you perving on that chick like some creeper," Natsu huffed, going back to rummaging through her locker for her textbook.

Gray leaned his back against the locker next to Natsu, "Oh come on, tell me you wouldn't tap that, I dare you."

Natsu closed her eyes and groaned, unable to satisfy his command, because yes, that girl was _very_ attractive. She had found girls attractive before even though guys piqued her interest as well. Gray knew she was bi, and Natsu could tell by his smirk that he knew what she was thinking.

"Fine, she was hot, so are a lot of other people, doesn't mean you have to take pics of their ass and then wank to them later!"

"Ugh, that's like something you would do, don't pin it onto me." Gray laughed. Natsu silently took her books out of her locker, trying to think of a way to get back at Gray. She settled for punching him in the face before walking away, leaving him cursing her out while she gleefully strolled to her next class. She noticed a guy covertly looking at her ass, which didn't surprise her. Natsu knew she was attractive, there was no point in trying to be modest and saying she wasn't. Years of martial arts and surfing had given her a toned and tan body. She wasn't as voluptuous as say, that breathtaking blond girl from earlier, but she had curves in all the right places, and her luscious pink hair was an exotic bonus.

Natsu simply looked around, and stared at the guy right in the eye until he blushed and looked away. She snickered and continued on, glad she could get a reaction out of him. She didn't really blame him too much, she looked at girls asses all the time too, just way more secretly than he had done. She didn't mind the attention too much; Natsu wasn't afraid of her own sexuality or sex in general. That being said, she had only had a few drunken make outs here and there, but she'd never gone past that with anyone; no one had really ever caught her eye.

Waving a hand to her friend Levy, she made her way over to the back of Spanish class. In a peculiar case of antithesis, Levy had taken Latin because she found it fascinating, Natsu took it because it was easy as shit.

"Hey Levy, what's u-" Natsu started but then choked up as she realized exactly who was sitting next to the bluenette. It was the blonde from earlier, in all her glory. Natsu realized her face was even more beautiful up close, where those eyes could suck you in and never let g- _Ugh what am I thinking, stupid Natsu get it together!_

Natsu still had her mouth open, which made the new girl giggle a bit. Levy, who had a bewildered look in her eye, touched Natsu on the shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Natsu breathed again, "Yeah, yeah, just peachy, um, who's your uh, new friend?"

"I'm Lucy, I just moved here last week," the girl, Lucy, answered for Levy, sticking out a hand for Natsu to shake.

"Yeah," Levy cut in, "Lucy here was in French 2 before because of some mixup with her schedule, she switched into this class yesterday Natsu, you were absent so you missed it."

"Yeah right... absent." Natsu breathed, still unable to take her eyes off of the girl. Lucy locked eyes with her and gave her a smirk and a smile small, before turning to the teacher to listen. Natsu shook herself out of it and turned too. This girl was way too much; the perfect combination of cute and sexy, something very rare. That smile had made Natsu feel lighter than air. _I probably shouldn't gawk at her the whole time, she'll get suspicious_.

As the lecture wound down, Natsu began to talk to Lucy a little more. She learned that the girl had moved from across the country, and had gone to a private school before. She had negotiated with her father to let her go to a normal school for her senior year, because it had been nothing but white walls and uniforms for the first 17 years of her life. Lucy was very nice to her, and had a confident aura about her, but not in a patronizing way. She liked to look Natsu in the eye when she spoke, causing Natsu to blush repeatedly, which only made Lucy giggle.

Natsu found out that Lucy had the same lunch period as her and some of other friends, to which she silently whooped.

"Do you want to sit with us at lunch Lucy?" Natsu said shyly, hoping she wasn't being too forward.

Lucy only smiled brighter, "Oooh, yes I'd love to. Levy was nice enough to talk to me, but I haven't really made any other friends yet."

"I can introduce you to our friends, they're a bit weird but I'm sure you'll like them!"

"Alright then," Lucy said, catching Natsu's eyes again; they almost got lost in each other irises when the bell rang.

Lucy checked her schedule, "Looks like I've got to go to physics next, see you Natsu, Levy!"

As Lucy walked away, Levy gave Natsu an apologetic and knowing grin, before packing up her stuff. Natsu followed suit, walking beside Levy, who still had a smirk on her face. Natsu took the bait.

"Alright spill, why are you smiling like an idiot?"

Levy only giggled, "Oh nothing, nothing at all, just that you couldn't seem to keep your eyes off Lucy that's all."

"Wh-what," Natsu sputtered, "I don't know what you're talking about, I was just admiring her, her teeth yeah."

"Whatever you say Natsu, your secret's safe with me."

"Ugh, there is no secret to keep her, stop making shit up Levy!" Natsu groaned.

"Make me," Levy said, before she took off running to her next class, leaving Natsu shaking her head and following suit.

* * *

A week in and Lucy still had no friends. Ok that was the half truth, Levy had been nice to her yesterday, but a day of talking to someone didn't qualify as friendship. She hoped she could talk to the girl again. Her other attempts at trying to talk to new people had backfired when all the guys wanted to do was flirt with her and girls mainly ignored her.

Much to her joy, the bluenette was in the same spot in Latin today, at the back of the class.

"Hi Levy," Lucy said.

"Oh hello Lucy! How are you settling in?"

Lucy sat down beside Levy and took out her notes, "It's been fine, still settling in I guess, but it's only been a week, I have some time yet."

Levy was about to answer when a voice interrupted them, "Hey Levy, what's u-", but the owner of the voice stopped her speech short while she openly gawked at Lucy.

Lucy was a bit startled but took some time to study the girl. She was very pretty, that much was obvious. Lucy could appreciate both of the sexes and this girl was something else. She had a lean, tan body with enough curve to make it work beautifully, only a little shorter than Lucy herself, and her green eyes were mesmerizing. She had long pink hair down her back that only added to how cute she was. To top it off, she was wearing yoga pants and a baggy T-shirt, almost making Lucy's mouth water.

The girl's shocked expression was adorable and Lucy giggled a bit at it, prompting Levy to touch her back to reality. Lucy introduced herself to the girl and went on with the class, a little surprised, but flattered with how much the girl, who's name was Natsu apparently, was staring at her. _Aaaah, that name is so pretty, just like her_.

She talked a bit more to Natsu about her last school as the class ended. Her beautiful green eyes were too tempting and the constant blushes were too cute. Lucy was very happy when Natsu asked her to sit with them during lunch.

When she left the class, she was beaming; Natsu was a wonderful enigma, and hopefully a new friend.

* * *

Well, that was certainly interesting. Lucy was an intriguing person, and Natsu couldn't wait to talk to her more at lunch. She passed by the gym on the way to lunch and spotted Loke sitting in their usual spot.

"Hey pervert," Natsu said as she sat down across from Loke.

"Hello to you too hot stuff," Loke grinned, winking at her.

"You're lucky Mira's not in this lunch period, she'd have to kick your ass every day."

Loke only laughed at that, "Lighten up Natsu, we all know you're immune to flirting of all forms. You know I'd say you were asexual, but I see you stare at ass when you think nobody's looking."

"Shut the hell up!" Natsu said, flicking him off.

As the two bickered the rest of their friends filtered into the cafeteria, eventually surrounding Natsu in their usual corner. Natsu spotted Lucy coming into the lunchroom with her bag strapped to her back; she tried to catch the blonde girl's eye but failed.

Natsu was thankful when Levy, who was sitting beside her, got up to and talk to Lucy. Watching the angelic girl through the corner of her eyes, Natsu was elated when Levy guided Lucy back to their table, and let her take the spot next to Natsu, saying she had to meet up with her boyfriend anyway. Lucy shyly sat down, catching the attention of everyone as Levy introduced her before walking away, leaving Lucy very flustered. She immediately got barraged by questions, embarrassed at first, but she slowly warmed up to them. Even Natsu was impressed at how easily she deflected Loke's attempts at flirting, politely but firmly shutting him down.

When the arousal from Lucy's arrival died down, Natsu was again inexplicably looking at Lucy, her eyes would flit to the girl's face before averting at top speed again, afraid of being found out.

Finally, Lucy finished up her conversation with Erza, the latter quizzing her on her favorite types of cake, and turned to Natsu who was shoving bread down her throat, trying to look inconspicuous.

"Well, your friends are nice."

Natsu gulped down the food quickly, coughing a little, "Yeah, they're uh, they're great, really uhm, spectacular."

"Anyway, thank you for inviting me to sit with you guys, I've just been sitting alone outside up until now," Lucy said as she placed a friendly hand on Natsu's arm.

Natsu felt tingles erupt where Lucy's smooth fingers touched her, "Uh it's, ahm, no problem Lucy, no problem at all."

 _She's way too tempting_

Thankfully, Natsu was able to settle into pleasant conversation with Lucy, not minding the eye contact as much this time around. As they talked about classes, Natsu couldn't help but notice the hungry eyes of boys around them, not to mention Gray and Loke. She really hated that so many people were objectifying Lucy already when she had only gone to the school for a week! Loke was incurable, that much was certain, Gary however, usually didn't get taken with girls that quickly, something that Natsu could feel bothered Juvia very much, since she was staring daggers at the unaware blonde.

Still, the way Lucy touched her arm or hands when she talked to her, the way she brushed her hair out of her eyes sometimes, even the way her ponytail swayed, they all served only to put Natsu under a spell that she didn't know existed. Her rosy cheeks and smooth skin coupled with the delicious smile made Natsu's mouth water.

 _Ugh, I've gotta stop thinking about her like this, she's probably not even into girls!_

Just as Natsu was about to slap her own cheeks, which probably would have made Lucy this she was crazy but oh well, a hulking figure crept up behind them. Natsu turned to stare into the devilish eyes of Jackal and the rest of his friends, supposed bad-boy skater kids who were never actually seen with skateboards, or anything substantial either for that matter. The rest of the table went quiet, tense due to the situation, the only one confused was Lucy, who was staring in apprehension at this new character.

Natsu had had a run in with Jackal a few years ago, and it did nothing to soothe her caustic nerves now, as her eyes began to harden and her pleasantly light countenance morphed into a scowl, "What do you want jackass? I told you last time that if you ever tried to do anything to me again it would not end well for you."

Jackal only grinned, "Feisty today huh Dragneel? As much as I would like to bend you over that table over there, I don't fuck with bitches like you."

Before Natsu could kick him in the balls he went on, "Your new friend here however," he said, pointing to Lucy, "I've seen her around these past few days, and I would certainly like to take that shit for a spin, no way she's a virgin with a bod like that."

As If he hadn't infuriated Natsu enough, he then turned to Lucy, who now had a mixture of shock and disgust on her face, "Whaddaya say babe, care to hang out? Me and my friends will make sure _all_ of your needs are satisfied."

His friends sniggered in response, all of them checking Lucy out with unabashed gazes.

Natsu could feel Lucy shaking next to her, and was about to turn and ask if she was alright when all of a sudden the blonde girl stood up quicker than lightning and slapped Jackal across the face, hard; there was a red sting mark covering his left cheek.

Some people eating nearby saw what had happened and stared in awe, usually no one stood up to Jackal, much less slapped him.

It looked like Lucy was blinking back tears as she silently put away her stuff and strapped on her bag, making to leave before turning to a nonplussed Jackal once more, "If you _ever_ speak to me like that again you disrespectful little shit, I'll file a fucking restraining order on you!"

With that she marched away, leaving a dazed Natsu; the rest of her friends were also staring at Lucy's back in awe. Only Gray seemed to snap out of it, "Get lost fuckers, I think she made that message pretty clear."

Jackal looked mutinous but didn't say anything, instead angrily barging outside with his posse, probably to ditch school early again.

It was Levy who broke the awkward silence, "Well, that was certainly new wasn't it?"

"Somebody should go check up on Lucy, she didn't look too good," Erza said, eyes of concern sweeping over the exit where Lucy left through.

Before anyone else could say anything obvious, Natsu jumped up and followed, ignoring everyone's exclamations of what of she was doing. She hurried through the halls of the school, quickly checking her phone and confirming they still had fifteen minutes left for lunch, plenty of time to find Lucy.

In the end, it wasn't hard, she passed a bathroom on the second floor where she heard sniffles. Slowly she crept in, not wanting to surprise anyone. Natsu found Lucy wetting her face with water from the sink, dabbing at her eyes with the cuffs of her sweater. She saw Natsu's reflection in the mirror and froze up before turning around, head still lowered and a few tears creeping down her cheeks.

"H-hey, nothing much to see here Natsu, y-you should go back to your friends, lunch is almost over right?"

"You're crying," Natsu stated simply, reaching into her bag for some tissues before handing them to Lucy. She took them and started drying her eyes, glancing at Natsu intermittently.

When she was done, Lucy splashed water on her face one more time before drying it. She took a deep breath to halt any incoming tears and gave a small smile to Natsu before leading the way out the bathroom.

"Sorry you had to see that, I promise I don't usually tear up that quickly," Lucy said, a tint of red adorably covering her cheeks.

Natsu hadn't said anything since giving Lucy tissues and now it was her turn to smile at the other girl, "Don't apologize, Jackal's just a major asshole. I would've beat his ass right then and there if you hadn't hit him first."

"So that's his name huh?" Lucy said ruefully, rubbing her arms while shuddering at the fresh memory of Jackal.

"Yeah, him and his friends do nothing but party every night and then they come to school and act like they're kings or something, just because they're down to fuck anything that moves."

Lucy giggled a little bit at that before frowning again, "I can't believe he said that I wasn't a virgin though, he knows nothing about me at all."

Natsu only flushed at the thought, unable to stop herself from silently cheering that Lucy might not be a virgin. _I might as well let my stupid libido have some fun_.

Trying to make conversation, Natsu pulled Lucy along through the hall, "So, does that m-mean, you're.. a virgin?"

Lucy looked at her with curious eyes, seemingly trying to gauge the question before smirking, "Yes, but why so interested rosie?"

"Rosie?"

"Your hair, it reminds of a rose, unless you prefer me not calling you that?" Lucy said, a playful glint in her eye.

"N-no, that's fine, I uh.. I like it."

Lucy resumed her previous gait, pulling on Natsu's locks in a teasing manner, "You still haven't answered my question rosie, why do you want know about my virginity?"

"N-no reason, just ah, I was wondering you know, a girl like you, I thought for sure you'd have had a boyfriend by now."

"A girl like me?" Lucy asked with mock bewilderment.

"You know... cuz you're uhm... very pretty," Natsu said, head and voice lowering to the ground in embarrassment.

Before Natsu knew what was happening, Lucy had leaned in close, her mouth next to Natsu's ear, "You know what Natsu? I find you _very_ pretty as well."

She drew back leaving a once again shellshocked Natsu. Before either did anything the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Lucy only winked at Natsu before walking away to her next class, leaving the poor pink-haired girl with a red face and a thrumming heart.

* * *

While the teacher lectured about integrals and derivatives on the board, Lucy's mind was elsewhere, pulse still racing from her recent encounter. She wasn't usually one to flirt with girls, she had done it lightly with guys before, but never had the audacity to approach a girl. Natsu was different though, there was just something about the way she held herself, with confidence yet she still had subtle, gentle gait to her, she could be loud one second and then blushing cutely the next. Those beautiful green eyes were the icing on the cake, they were so expressive and made Natsu look like she was out of some far off high fantasy novel, like a graceful elf.

 _I can't even confirm whether she like girls or not though. She seems like she might be into girls, but I can't just assume that._

She could ask Natsu's friends about her orientation, but that would be rude considering she only met them today. Besides, Natsu had probably gotten tons of offers to date already, what made Lucy so special?

Lucy shook her head and started to pay attention to the teacher again, thoughts still lingering on Natsu.

 _She does seem pretty flustered every time I'm around her, but she could just be shy around new people... I really can't figure anything out right now, maybe the best idea is to get to know her better, I definitely want to be her friend, she's not fake in any way as far as I can tell, and really nice... and sexy._

Lucy groaned as her thoughts turned sexual yet again; she really had to stop doing that, it wasn't respectable to Natsu at all, she no doubt already had a mess of guys foaming at the mouth about her, she didn't need a crazy bi girl as well.

Lucy's head snapped up as the teacher called for the class's attention, he instructed everyone to find a partner and solve a problem he would write on the board.

 _Great, more trig integrals, my fucking favorite._

Lucy looked around once, then twice, realizing she was stuck with the sandy-haired boy next to her. He gave her a sheepish smile before shifting his desk to face her.

"Brian right?" Lucy said, getting out her notes.

"Yeah, let's get this problem over with quick, I've got some stuff I need to sort out."

"Oh? What sort of stuff?" Lucy said, while copying down the problem from the board; it really was quite simple, maybe the teacher had decided to give them an easy Friday.

Brian began copying the equations as well, "Nothing much, there's gonna be a rager after the football game today and me and some friends are trying to get some booze ready."

"Don't you only throw a rager if you've won the game though?" Lucy said, perplexed but still working the problem.

"Well, have you seen the team this year? They're insane, why do you think everyone's so hyped up today?"

Lucy did recall seeing a lot of people in the school colors, orange and blue, today in the halls, some even carrying loud speakers.

"Well, I hope you have fun at the party."

"Of course we will," Brian said, leaning back in his chair, "nearly the whole school's gonna be there."

"How will _that_ work out? There's no way people wouldn't notice that right?" Lucy said.

"Well, there's this kid, Laxus Dreyar, he's on the football team actually, and he lives with his grandfather who's hella rich and has this huge house. It just so happens the old man is out of town this weekend, which is very good for us."

"Wow, sounds like a pretty big event."

"Oh it will be, you might even end up going, your friends probably will no matter who they are." Brian said, packing up his things. He did a quick wave to Lucy and left the room, the teacher not even caring that he was ditching.

Before Lucy could contemplate much, the bell rang, and she too quickly left the room. As it was, she managed to bump into Erza of all people.

"Lucy, hi! I never got a chance to ask you how you were feeling after lunch."

"Oh, I'm fine now Erza, Natsu helped me out a bit," Lucy said, touched by the redhead's concern for a girl she had just met.

"Yes, I was wondering where she had run off to, good thing it was towards you."

"Yeah she was great, listen, Erza, is there supposedly some big party happening tonight?"

Erza raised an eyebrow but nodded, "Yes, there is, but how did you know so soon?"

"A guy in my calc class, he mentioned it to me, said almost the whole school was going."

"That's true, I've heard a lot of people talking about it today," Erza said, "Even some from my group are going."

"Really, is Natsu one of them?" Lucy said, trying to sound casual.

There were now outside, school had ended and the two were walking towards the parking lot.

"Natsu is going, but why the specific interest?" Erza asked, a small smirk forming.

Lucy waved her hands frantically, "N-no, it's nothing like that Erza, I just want to properly thank her for helping me today that's all."

"Oh, forgive me for assuming, I only thought so because Natsu is into girls," Erza said offhandedly, before clapping a hand over her mouth, "Oh no! I wasn't supposed to tell you that, Natsu wanted to keep it a secret!"

A lightbulb struck in Lucy's head, but she had to soothe the agitated girl first, "I'm sure it's fine Erza, I honestly don't care who or even what she prefers, just that she's a good person."

Erza seemed to calm down a bit and that was when Lucy initiated her plan, "Anyway, could you give me the address to that party? I might just drop by."

* * *

 **please read and review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to some demand to** **continue this story, I have decided to make this into a short multi-chap, I hope whoever reads it likes it!**

* * *

Just because Lucy hadn't clicked with anyone yet before meeting Natsu and Levy, it didn't mean that she totally devoid of friendly faces at school. She saw one of those faces now as she pulled into the local Starbucks, cliche yes, but she really did need a snack.

Shad had managed to spot a cute little girl with dark blue hair who's name was Wendy in the window of the cafe, animatedly chatting with a girl sporting pink hair, a little darker than Natsu's. Wendy was a year younger than Lucy, but she was ahead in her academics, allowing her to be shifted ahead in some subjects. As such she was in Lucy's Advanced World Literature class and had worked on classwork with Lucy beforehand, emanating a cheerful ambience throughout.

Lucy entered the building and went to take her order, pointing out a muffin to the barista after giving it a thought or two. She retrieved some napkins and filled a cup with water when Wendy spotted her.

"Lucy! Is that you, what are you up to?"

Lucy turned toward the voice; she had originally decided against approaching Wendy, seeing as how excited she looked to be talking to her friend, but now she wandered over, a smile forming on her face.

"Hey Wendy, I'm not doing anything much, just fancied a light snack before heading home," Lucy answered, sitting down in a chair close to the twosome, she gestured to the pink-haired girl, "Who's this?"

Said girl cleared her throat with a grin before giving Lucy a little wave, "I'm Chelia, Wendy's best friend, she's actually mentioned you to me, said you were really nice!"

Chelia's exuberance took Lucy aback at first but she returned the smile, "Well, I'll go then, I don't want to get in the way of you two."

"Oh no no!" Chelia said, "Please don't leave because of me. You and Wendy can hang out a bit, I was about to leave right now anyway, there's a party I need to get ready for."

With a wiggle of her eyebrows she picked up her phone and latte, strapped her bag on, and, causing Wendy to blush heavily, pecked the blue-haired girl on the cheek before winking at her. Lucy watched her walk away before turning to Wendy with a coy smile, "Sorry if I seem too forward but, are you two an item?"

Wendy's face still had not recovered from the earlier kiss and it was again given no reprieve as she heated up again, her breath starting to come out in light bursts, "N-no, don't be silly, sh-she just likes to tease me a lot that's all."

"Oh," Lucy huffed, pouting, "You two were unbelievably adorable together, I just assumed."

Noticing some gloom in Wendy's countenance Lucy leaned forward, "Hey, what's wrong? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset..."

"Oh it's not you Lucy, not at all, it's just... first promise me that no one else ever hears this. You seem like a really good person, and I can't help but trust you for some reason even though we just met last week."

Lucy pursed her lips, "I promise Wendy, but only tell me if you want to."

"Well, I-I think I've been in love with Chelia for quite some time."

"You t _hink?_ " Lucy repeated, "Wendy, I could figure out that much just from the way you two interacted."

"Really? Am I really that obvious? Ugh, I was hoping nobody else would find out."

"Maybe work on not looking at her like she's the light of your life, twenty-four-seven," Lucy chuckled, "But anyway, go on."

Wendy cleared her throat again, "Yeah anyway... um, so as I was saying, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her. I mean, I've never been in love before, so I don't know if what I'm feeling is love or just... something else. But like, she sends me so many mixed messages, it drives me crazy! Sometimes, say we're watching a movie or TV together, she'll cuddle with me, like we're together or something, and that's not the first time she's kissed my cheek either. But the thing is, she's had boyfriends before, and i-it _hurts_ when she's with them and also acting like that with me. I-I really don't know what she feels for me, whether I'm just a like a stuffed teddy bear that she looks to for comfort or if she really feels more... and I hate that feeling of doubt."

The girl was near tears now and Lucy couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She wasn't expecting this when she walked into Starbucks but she couldn't just leave Wendy hanging like this. Lucy put a comforting hand on Wendy's, "You know, I myself don't have much experience with this, so I'm not going to try and understand how you feel, it would just be patronizing to you. However, what I can say, is that if you're feeling this much turmoil about it, the only thing you can do is to ask her yourself. You won't get answers being skittish around her, you've just got to have that discussion with her if you want the truth."

Lucy got up, "And with that, I have to go. Let me know how it goes Wendy, I'm rooting for you."

Wendy had a hopeful look on her face now, "Thanks Lucy! I'll let you know what happens, bye!"

Lucy watched with amusement as the girl, who seemed more upbeat now, hurried out the door. Lucy herself knew that she had to get home soon to finds off some homework before she went out for the night.

As she drove home, she noticed the changing colors of the trees surrounding her, rolling from green into a sea of red, orange and yellow.

As she arrived home, she quietly unhooked the latch on the kitchen door, so as not to alert anyone to her presence. She quickly realized her father was not home, which was good since she didn't have to bear with his ignorance.

She walked up the spiral staircase and settled into her room, her mind drifting off into the possibilities the night would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, it has been a while huh. I am dedicating this to my** **friend, user kattheneeko, who I met two years ago, and am very grateful that we are friends because they are amazing :), I will continue this story, eventually, just don't check frequently for it, imstarting college soon and my time will be sparse lol**

* * *

Natsu was freaking the hell out! There she was, lazing around at the kitchen counter in her house after school, whining half-heartedly to her mother to make her a sandwich, when all of a sudden, she heard a tex chime from her phone. It was from Erza, it read, " _I wanted to let you know, Lucy asked if you would be at Laxus's party tonight, I think she's going as well ;)_ "

She reread the text a few times, her heart racing more and more every time she did. Lucy was going to the party for her? _Ok that's too selfish, but it seems she wants to see me there at least... shit I have nothing to wear._

She texted Cana to tell her to come over later and proceeded to bound up the stairs to her room, locking the door behind her. Natsu fell back onto her bed with a big sigh, looking over at the clock on her bedstand. She had roughly three hours before she had to meet the crew at school for the game, but she couldn't concentrate on anything right now, not when a girl that gorgeous might possible be interested in her. Natsu had never really made her attraction to girls that known, most people just thought she was straight. The fact was she preferred girls slightly more than guys, but she had never gotten a chance with one. Nobody had really ever caught her eye either way; though all her friends were beautiful in her opinion, they were much more like siblings than anything else.

Lucy however, she was different, she seemed like a really nice person, not fake at all. She wasn't even afraid to cry in front of Natsu! She was just, really pure from as far as Natsu could tell, and while she did find her gorgeous, it was actually really easy to talk to her, as if she'd known her forever, there was just something so comforting about that gentle smile and that ever-morphing face, it invited one to feel relaxed, as if they were basking in the warmth of the sun, her eyes like rays of light.

"Natsu!" her mother's interrupting voice called from the kitchen, "There's someone at the door, can you get it, my hands are full right now?"

"Sure, gimme a second!" Natsu said. _Ugh, she could've asked Wendy to do it, she's been out with Chelia all day._

After oozing down the stairs in her melancholy, Natsu opened the door to find none other than Cana, she'd forgotten that she'd called the girl over.

"Hey sexy, you ready for tonight?" Cana said with a wink as she strolled in.

"If by ready you mean freaking the fuck out then yeah, yeah I am."

Cana walked through the house like she lived there, "Now, we can't have that can we, not when I hear you have hot date tonight!"

"Ugh, did Erza tell you? I can't believe she's making such a big fucking deal out of this, just because Lucy asked about me doesn't mean a thing."

The two found themselves in Natsu's room, making a mess of her closet, Cana was throwing out items left and right, forcing Natsu to try each on in a carousel of outfits.

"Oooh, I like this one," Cana nodded approvingly. Natsu now found herself looking into the mirror, wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a t-shirt and jacket on top.

"Are you sure, Cana? Won't people just be wearing spirit wear from the game since the party is right afterwards?"

Cana held up her hands, "Listen sweetie, you can wear whatever you like, I just want you to have a good time with Lucy is all"

Natsu groaned, settling herself down on the bed, lying on her back with a frown, "Yeah I know, I've never been nervous before, usually I just go with the flow at parties, but, I might not even drink tonight."

"What!?", Cana said, "Are you serious girl? I've never seen you refuse a drink!"

"Yeah I know but, I don't want to fuck anything up, "Natsu mumbled, hiding her face in a pillow. After a few moments she sprang up, "Fuck it, t-shirt and yoga pants it is, I'm gonna get wasted, and, I'm wearing that black choker."

Cana smirked, "Well, this is going to be interesting tonight, I'll make sure no one bothers you."

"Thank you, now let's get going, it's almost time for the tail-gate," Natsu said

"Wow, you really are going all out today huh?" Cana said, shaking her head mockingly. Natsu was the only person who Cana drove to parties, she had a soft spot for the pinkette. Anybody else and she would flick them off and go get drunk instead.

 _"Yep, tonight will be very interesting"_ , Cana thought as she saw how excited Natsu was, bounding around the to tie up loose ends.


End file.
